


Confession

by starsystems



Category: Yamada Tarou Monogatari | The Story of Yamada Taro (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 03:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsystems/pseuds/starsystems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mimura Takuya had been feeling a bit jumpy when he was in the close proximity of Yamada Taro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Lately, Mimura Takuya had been feeling a bit jumpy when he was in the close proximity of Yamada Taro. He had accepted a long time ago that it would probably get to this at some point, but it still made him slightly restless sometimes. Inviting Yamada Taro to his house for some quiet studying had been his idea of trying to desensitise himself to the feeling.

It wasn't really working.

"Mimura-kun," Taro said, moving closer to him on the white couch. "Is there someone you like?"

"Huh?" Mimura said, lifting his eyes from his textbook that was lying open in his lap. He had been pretending to study for the last half an hour now while Taro had been immersed in his own homework. The sudden question caught him off guard.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" Taro asked.

Mimura bit his lower lip. He didn't like this conversation because he had an idea where it was headed. Last thing he wanted was to be forced to give love advice to Yamada Taro. "Why do you ask?"

"I think..." Taro said, widening his eyes like he didn't really believe what he was about to say. "I think Ikegami likes me."

Mimura really wanted to laugh at his friend and tease him for taking this long to notice but he couldn't force a smile on his face. Not even when he tried his hardest. He was only able to purse his lips together in a tight line and wait for what would come next.

"I thought about it yesterday and I realized that she had been trying to tell me for a while too." Taro's expression grew thoughtful. "I wonder, if you like someone, how are you supposed to tell them so that they'd notice..?"

"I... I don't know," Mimura said, unable to keep himself from frowning. "I guess you just have to go and say it to them. Or send a letter or something if you aren't brave enough. I don't think you can tell them without actually... telling them," he finished lamely. He really, really hated this.

"I thought so too. But isn't it a bit... embarrassing?" Taro laughed.

"I suppose." Mimura sighed and leaned back. "But if it was easy, wouldn't it just mean that you don't really care that much, maybe?"

Taro sighed, dropping his gaze to his hands, lying folded on his lap. Mimura really needed to change the subject. He didn't want to hear any more, especially when he knew that Taro was on the verge of telling him how much he liked Ikegami back and asking if Mimura could help him with the confession.

"I like you," Taro said, his voice so low that Mimura thought he had imagined it.

"Huh?"

"I really like you," Taro repeated, not looking up from his hands. "I'm sorry, I know it's weird. But I just can't help it."

Mimura didn't know what to say. He had to have fallen asleep at some point and this was all a dream. There was no other explanation since Taro couldn't really like him. And then Taro glanced at him and he saw the two red spots on his cheeks and the hesitant, slightly hopeful expression and his heart jumped, starting to race in his chest.

Then Taro looked away. "Sorry," he said, getting up from the couch, obviously having misread the surprised look on Mimura's face. "I'll go now."

He had managed to gather most of his belongings when Mimura finally recovered from his shock and jumped up. "Wait a minute!" he exclaimed, grabbing Taro's shoulder and pushing him back on the couch. Suddenly he found himself crouching awkwardly over Taro, staring into a pair of wide eyes. "Wait a minute," he repeated, much more gently now, and tenderly put his hands on both sides of Taro's face. He brushed his thumbs over Taro's cheekbones, feeling the skin warm under his touch. He leaned closer, hesitantly touching his lips on Taro's, suddenly unsure if this was actually what Taro wanted. But when Taro reached up, his hands travelling over his arms and shoulders and pulling him closer, he allowed himself to deepen the kiss. Still Taro pulled at him, until he felt his body drop against Taro's, his knees propped on the couch on both sides of Taro's legs.

They kissed and kissed. Once they had started, Mimura thought he wouldn't be able to stop. " _I'm obsessed,_ " he thought. " _I'm completely, impossibly obsessed with him._ " He could feel Taro's fingers tangle in his hair and growled, pushing him down on the couch and climbing on top of him. Chest to chest, one hand against Taro's face and the other around Taro's left wrist and still he wanted to touch more.

"Ahh..." Taro sighed softly, grabbing Mimura's shoulder with his free hand and bunching his black shirt in his fist, maybe meaning to push but pulling instead. Mimura moved his hand from Taro's cheek to his tie, pulling it loose around Taro's neck and unbuttoning the first few buttons of his blue shirt. He trailed his mouth over Taro's neck, kissing and licking, feeling the pulse under his tongue. He bit down at the shoulder, so that it left a mark but not hard enough to actually hurt, drawing a moan from Taro.

More. He wanted more. He let go of Taro's wrist, moving to open the rest of Taro's shirt buttons.

"S-stop," Taro said, his smaller hands moving to grab Mimura's wrists. "I..."

He stilled, his hands resting against Taro's chest, and looked up. Taro looked back at him with half-closed eyes. He was flushed and he was drawing in quick breaths through his mouth. Mimura found that it was difficult to look away from his parted lips. Taro's clothes were in disarray and he looked so beautiful that for a moment Mimura wanted to ignore his words and just go on until he had been able to feel every inch of Taro's skin, until he was sure Taro was completely his.

He closed his eyes, took a deep calming breath and pulled himself up. "Sorry," he muttered, not daring to open his eyes. He felt Taro's weight shift next to him as the other got up.

"It's okay." Taro's voice was low and gentle.

For a few minutes, they sat quietly side by side, trying very hard not to look at each other. Mimura felt his heart rate slowly get back to normal and the blush gradually disappear from his face when his embarrassing arousal faded away. Still, he didn't quite manage to look at Taro yet.

"I should be going," Taro said, getting up. "I need to make dinner."

"Taro?" Mimura said, blushing again.

"Hm?"

"I, um, like you too."

Taro laughed at him. "I figured that out." He paused. "You know, I think you found a way to tell how you feel without actually saying it."

Mimura felt himself blush even more and buried his face in his hands. "So embarrassing..." he moaned.

Taro laughed again and pried Mimura's hands away from his face. " _That smile of his is really a bit too much when it's this close,_ " Mimura thought absently when Taro kissed him again.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Taro said, pulling away much too soon, leaving Mimura sitting on the couch and feeling a little bit stunned.

~

In the end, it took fifteen minutes and two visits from a puzzled Isogai to make Mimura realize that he was still holding Taro's tie in his hands.


End file.
